European Research Group
The European Research Group (ERG) is a is partly publicly-funded political pressure group within the Conservative Party which is chaired by Jacob Rees-Mogg. The groups stated aim is to help support government policy relating to Britain's withdrawal from the European Union and offer guidance to the government. In January 2018 the group’s original founder Sir Michael Spicer declared it the watchdog of Brexit. History The ERB was founded in July 1993 by Sir Michael Spicer; then an MP for West Worcestershire as a group of Conservative MPs concerned about future EU integration after the signing of the Maastricht Treaty. Rather than forming a new political party, the group decided that working from within the current Conservative government would be the most efficient way to voice their concerns and those of the people. By 1997 the group comprised of parliamentarians from 28 Centre-Right parties in 20 European countries. On the 27th February 1995, the ERG published an anti-federalist pamphlet entitled “A Europe of Nations - Conclusions of the European Research Group” which voiced the opinions of the group and suggested amendments to the Maastricht Treaty. Having written a forward for the pamphlet, then Prime Minister John Major was heavily criticised and accused of pandering to Euro-sceptics. After the Brexit referendum MP for Wycombe Steve Baker took over from the outgoing chairman Chris Heaton-Harris and organised a re-launch of the group alongside deputy chair Suella Fernandes. As a result of the Brexit vote the group called on the government to withdraw from the European Economic Area (EEA) and the European Union Customs Union. Baker was promoted to Parliamentary Under-Secretary of State for Exiting the European Union in June 2017 and Suella Fernandes took over the ERG as the new chair. In September 2017 a letter signed by ERG members calling on the government not pay into the EU budget during a transition period and to demand the ability to sign trade deals after leaving was circulated among Tory MPs via WhatsApp. News of the letter was leaked to The Times and resulted in calls from some conservative MPs for ERG members in government to be sacked. In an interview Chair Fernandes reiterated the group's support for Threasa May despite claims they had gone beyond government policy. A few months later in January 2018 Fernandes was promoted to the Department for Exiting the European Union as Parliamentary Under-Secretary of State leaving way for the current chair Jacob Rees-Mogg to be elected. ERG Letters ERG Letter (25 November 2016).jpg|25 November 2016 Letter ERG Letter September 2017.jpg|September 2017 Letter ERG Letter (16 February 2018).jpg|16 February 2018 Letter Jacob Rees-Mogg Letter (14 November 2018).png|14 November 2018 Letter 15 November 2018 Letter.jpg|15 November 2018 Letter Chairs *Sir Michael Spicer (1994–2001) *David Heathcoat-Amory (2001–2010) *Chris Heaton-Harris (2010–2016) *Steve Baker (2016–2017) *Suella Fernandes (2017–2018) *Jacob Rees-Mogg (2018–present) Parliamentarians Contacted In preparation for the 1995 "A Europe of Nations" pamphlet, numerous MPs and party officials from across Europe were contacted for their input.Europe of Nations 1995 Page 12-13 References